What Happens There Stays There
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: AU Team Free Will is heading to Las Vegas to perform a couple of concerts for their adoring fans and  whats starts off as a little bet between bandmates turns suddenly complicated because that's just how things roll in Sin city. Destiel
1. Prolog

_My short story turned into this. So now a couple of weeks ago i had returned from my vacation from Las Vegas and this idea sort of popped into my head (All the glitter went to my head). It a band AU...why? hells if i really know strange things travel around in my head i guess. Anyways this is was...or at least i had originally planned it to be short...it turned out to be longer then i thought it would. Most of its completed and it takes you through the week the Band stays in Las Vegas. Its strange and most of it doesn't makes sense, but neither does Vegas so i figured. Theres humor, non graphic sex( Sorry can't bring myself to write it) drama, swearing, and a whole lot of vegas cliches. _

_~Kai _

_Now time to get back to my essay for english...which i should have done last week...oops my bad. Enjoy and Review (please and thank you) _

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG – Down the Rabbit Hole –Adam Lambert <strong>

Dean smiled and waved at the enthusiastic crowd. The concert had gone better than he had expected it to because it had been done on such short notice. But his worry had been long since forgotten after they had completed their first set. Now after four more sets he was satisfied and exhausted.

"We are Team Free Will and we have got to call it a night. But we will see you soon Las Vegas." He yelled as he pumped his fist into the air as the crowd roared. As Dean bowed and steered himself off the stage followed behind by his band mates.

A towel was thrown at Dean and he caught it as he made a beeline to the waiting limo. He was tired sure, but he still wanted to explore the strip. He clamored into the limo giving his band mates an irritated look as they climbed in after him.

The first to follow him into the limo was his brother Sam who was also the drummer of Team Free Will. He was tall and towered over nearly everyone, but of course that was hard to tell when he was squatted inside the limo. Following behind was Castiel the bassist of Team Free Will.

Castiel slumped down on the on the bench seat of the limo as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He held it up to offer Sam completely ignoring Dean all together. Sam shook his head from side to side. Dean rolled his eyes and looked over at his brother.

Dean could barely stand Castiel. The only reason he tolerated him was because the man was so damn talented. Castiel played a number of instruments, but he mostly just played bass and occasional piano for a few of their ballad type songs. Dean was actually slightly jealous but he knew he should be, because he was lead singer and lead guitarist.

He glared at the dark haired man then turned to his brother as he reached for a chilled one of beers that was chilling in a bucket of ice on the opposite side of the limo. He swiftly pushed the top in and brought it up to his lip and took a long drink.

Sam let out an exasperated sign as he shifted his gaze between Dean and Castiel as if he was disappointed in the choices they had made.

"Geez Sam, lighten up. It isn't everyday that you are in the fabulous Las Vegas. Plus if you act like anymore like a tight ass…I'll mistake you for Cas." Dean said with a chuckle as he pushed his half empty beer can over to Sam as he earned a dark look from Castiel who looked out the window and away from the guitarist.

Sam rolled his eyes he wasn't sure why these two had so much friction between them, but they did and Sam tried his best to just not get in the middle, and just let them have at each other during moments like this.

Sam looked at the can for a long moment before he took it rather reluctantly. Dean looked away from his brother for a moment and back over at Castiel, who expelled smoke from his nostrils after he took a long drag of his cigarette. Dean snorted and look away from Castiel as if he was disgusted by Castiel's smoking.

Dean for some reason could barely stand Castiel. The man was too much of a tight ass. But the man was just too damn talented. Dean needed Castiel to complete the band because without him the brothers wouldn't be Team Free Will. Though Dean just wanted to see the man let loose….Heck Dean was just curious if he could even smile. The constant stoic expression always on Castiel's unnerved Dean for some reason.

"Hey Sam, what casino are we staying in?" Dean asked making Sam's eyebrow shoot up in confusion. Sam had figured Dean would already know where they were staying.

"The _Bellagio_. Sam muttered as his attention shifted from Dean to the window of the limo, which displayed the glistening and ostentatious strip that was Las Vegas.

"Well, isn't it odd then we played at the _MGM_." He muttered hoping that the question in his voice would bring his brother's attention back to him. It didn't.

"I'm staying there." Castiel's gruff voice made Dean jump as he looked over at the blue eyed man once more.

Despite all the flaws that he thought Castiel had, his eyes weren't one of them. In fact Dean had never been as captivated by a pair more than Castiel's.

"Really?" Dean paused before continuing again "That's odd."

"No, it's not. The _Bellagio_ is where you wanted to stay, and I didn't give a rat's ass where I was going to stay. Las Vegas is for the optimistic and naïve." Castiel said darkly, which took Dean by surprise. Probably what surprised Dean the most was the fact Castiel was just showing emotions.

"Ah come on. Let loose both of you guys are such tight asses." Dean muttered to his band mates as he slumped down farther on the bench seat of the limo." Cas you need to get laid." Dean said suddenly perking up again.

"I get laid enough." Castiel sighed as he snuffed out his cigarette in the ash try the limo company provided.

"Meg every once in awhile is not enough. You're not even exclusive with her." Dean sighed and Castiel's brows furrowed.

"And neither are you Dean. You couldn't be exclusive to anyone, even if you tried." Castiel snapped as a smirk passed over Dean's lips.

"That's where you are wrong, I could be if met the right girl. I just haven't yet that's all. Hey since you seem so adamant, why don't we make a little wager? We are in Las Vegas after all." Dean paused as he watched Castiel's eyebrows arch in intrigue "How about each of us have to find a girl and be exclusive with that one girl for the entire week we are here."

Castiel shook his head and scoffed "One week doesn't make it exclusive."

"It does, when you're a rock star." Dean was beginning to feel cocky because he noticed that the longer he deliberated with Castiel the more pissed off he seemed to get. "You know, you don't have to take the bet if you think you can't win."

Castiel clenched his fists that rested in his lap as he pursed his lips before relying. "You're on."

"You guys are going to regret this." Sam's voice made both the men jump because he had remained silent for so long.

"That's the point Sammy." Dean whispered throwing one last conceding smirk over to Castiel, who just turned and looked out at the Las Vegas strip like what Sam had been doing moments earlier.


	2. Chapter 1

_As stated earlier there is some plot, but not much of one...its mostly just crazyness. anyways enjoy..._

_Kai_

* * *

><p><strong>Day One: Waking Up in Vegas- Katy Perry<strong>

Castiel stretched and his arms collided with another's cool flesh. He smiled. He didn't remember most about what had happened last night, other than the sex had been some of the best he had ever had. The man he had met the night before well other than he had been handsome and charming he didn't remember all that much about him, but he was still here which would give Castiel time to get the know the man. Maybe even get another date planned or at least hook up for more sex later because it had just been that amazing.

Now what about last night did he actually remember? Well he remembered Dean dragging him into one of the countless bars, in pursuit of finding someone to be exclusive with. Obviously he had founded one, and after what a great night they had had he was feeling pretty confident that in himself, with scoring another date with them.

Slowly Castiel reached over and traced his hand down the hip he now identified as being a man's. The man let out a deep throated moan. This sound Castiel recognized causing his him to shoot up into a sitting position as he stared down at the man, who was occupying his bed.

A look of horror spread across his face because this wasn't just any man. This was Dean Winchester. How could this have happened? He quickly tried to recall the through his drunken haze from last night when he had fallen for him.

"Shit! Fuck! Shit Fuck!" He cursed as he crawled out of the bed. He trudged to the bathroom and turned on the handle to the faucet. He watched the cold water stream out, until he had regained enough of himself to reach his hand out in an attempt to cup the water in his palm. When he had gather up a sufficient amount he splashed it upon his face, and looked up at his disheveled reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Then a strange golden glint caught his eyes from his right hand. He held his hand up closer to his eyes and saw the solid golden ring that resided around his finger.

"Fuck!" He yelled loudly as he raced out of the bathroom and other to where Dean was still sleeping.

"Wake up!" Castiel demanded as he began to shake Dean.

"Go away Cas! I have a nasty hangover that only the girl from last night can cure." Dean mumbled into the pillow as he rolled over.

"Dean I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I was that girl from last night."

Suddenly Dean was sitting up bolt upright staring at Castiel in horror.

"Dude, I know we don't really like each other and all, but there is no call for your blatant lying." Dean said angrily as Castiel just rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm not lying, you dumbass." Castiel snapped getting irritated with the man, who was still residing in his bed.

"Dude I am sorry, but there is no chance I would have sex with you. I actually have standards." Dean snapped back as he pushed himself out of the bed and scrambled over to where Castiel stood.

"Then Dean, answer one important question, for me. What are you doing in my hotel room?" Castiel asked smugly as the color drained from Dean's face as he looked around the hotel room frantically realizing it wasn't in his suite at the _Bellagio_. "Yeah, that's right you pompous ass! You have no answer for me now." Castiel yelled as he shoved Dean, who had become suddenly frozen.

"Holy Fuck!" Dean's voice barely auditable "I had sex with you….I had sexwith you….I had sex with you_!"_ Each time Dean said that phrase his voice jumped to a higher octave then the previous one.

"Yeah great, I am traumatized too, just so you know." Castiel muttered as he watched Dean's pale face suddenly turn a sour green color, as he rushed past Castiel and into the bathroom. Castiel sighed as he pressed his eyes shut and listening to Dean heaving in the toilet.

"Fuck! This is so wonderful. I haven't even gotten to the best part of the news yet, and I have already induced vomiting." Castiel sighed as he slumped down upon the king size bed. Finally after many long minutes Castiel heard the toilet flush and Dean suddenly staggered back out of the bathroom looking only slightly better than when he rushed in there in the first place.

"Castiel?" Dean spoke suddenly, making Castiel look up and over at him.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked slowly.

"Why are we wearing matching rings?"

"I bet you could guess the answer."

"NO!NO! How could this have happened?"

"A whole lot of booze."

"What? Fuck that!"

"Also, your phone is ringing."

"Shut up. You think I don't know that?"

"Geez….Just checking….Honey."

"Shut up you bastard." Dean mumbled as he flipped open his phone and snarled "hello" into the receiver.

"Oh! Hey Sam." Pause

"No, I met someone and went up to their room." Pause

"What? Are you sure? Fuck!... Yeah, I'll pick up a copy." Pause

"Alright, bye Sam."… "Oh yeah. Thanks." Dean flipped the phone shut and heaved a long sigh.

"I am on the cover of _World Weekly News_, professing my love to an unknown someone." Dean muttered as Castiel's eyes widen at Dean's statement.

"I don't believe you." Castiel said quickly looking away from Dean, as his ears began to redden.

"Believe what? That the _World Weekly News_ would report such slander? Please it was all alcohol induced. I would have never done or said any of the things I did if I hadn't been." Dean stated firmly.

Castiel Just nodded his head and muttered: "Of course, me too", but Dean could have sworn Castiel looked genuinely hurt and disappointed in his last statement.

* * *

><p>Dean pushes his hand through his hair as he stared down at the article Sam had pushed in front of his nose.<p>

"Who is it Dean? A groupie? What? You need to tell me so we can fix this together." Sam demanded as he smashed his fist upon the small table the resided in their hotel room.

"Look little brother! I can fix this by myself. Both I and my um friend will be getting a divorce as soon as possible. Trust me when I say there will be no more problems from their end." Dean said lightly as if this whole ordeal was no big deal.

"I don't think you understand how this might affect the band." Sam demanded again only this time less forcefully.

"Oh, trust me Sam I know just how much it affects the band." Dean sighed as he stood up from the small table and headed towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam yelled as Dean yanked open the door.

"Out!" Dean snapped as the door slammed behind with a loud bang.

Dean rushed down the hall and road the elevator down into the lobby, which was incredibly close to the heart of the casino. This of course he knew was planned. He quickly walked through the casino floor ignoring the flashing lights of the slot machines and the cheers from those at the blackjack tables.

He walked until he was outside standing on the sidewalk in front of _Paris_. Behind him he heard people owing and awing at the Bellagio's fountain as it finished up one of its frequent shows. He turned and headed down the street ignoring the solicitors as he went. He made it over the overpass that connected the _Flamingo_ and _Caesar's Palace_. Only after walking two more blocks down the strip did he realize where he was going.

He stopped for a moment and pondered if he should continue. He decided he should, since he had gone this far anyway. He quickly walked through the _MGM_ searching for elevators. He found them quickly and headed up to Castiel's room.

When he reached it he stared at the door for a long time before he was able to bring himself to knock upon it. Finally when he did he heard loud shuffling and muffled conversation. Suddenly the door swung open and a blond man Dean didn't recognize stood in the doorway.

Dean first noticed that the man's torso was bare. Dean tensed and pushed past him, without introducing himself.

"Cas?" Dean yelled as he walked farther into the hotel room "What the hell? We aren't even divorced yet!"

Castiel just rolled his eyes as he moved off the bed pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Dean, stop acting like you care." Castiel sighed as he walked over past Dean and over to the man who was standing behind him. "Balthazar, I'll see you later." He said with a small smile as he placed a chaste kiss upon the man's lips.

Balthazar nodded quickly as he picked up his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head just before he hurried out of the room.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean demanded as Castiel just sighed once more shrugging his shoulder in the process as well. "What was he doing here?"

"Helping me winning the bet." Castiel said sternly as he glared at Dean, who clenched his fists to contain his growing anger.

"You're still worried about the bet?" Our band could go down in flames and you're worrying about the fucking bet?" Dean snapped and Castiel's glared just intensified

"You just don't get it do you Dean? Never mind. I'm not going to waste my breath explaining it to you." Castiel shook his head as he turned away from Dean, heading for the door.

"If you're going to worry about the bet. Then so will I. Heck, I even have picked out my target." Dean smirked as he watched Castiel tense just before he reached the door.

"Who?" Castiel muttered in a quiet voice.

"You!" Dean yelled as he pushed past Castiel and stormed out of the room and down the hall, leaving Castiel behind.

* * *

><p>Castiel stood there in his hotel room, while waiting and praying to god that Dean Winchester would come back saying that everything he had just said was a fluke and he had meant none of it.<p>

In all truth Castiel didn't understand why Dean cared. Since just a few hours ago he had been reduced to vomiting at the idea he now seemed to be defending. Now he was even going as far to say that he wanted to be with him. Even if it was only for a week. But why? Dean Winchester didn't even like him that much. Dean only tolerated him because he was such a talented musician and was needed for the band.

"Shit this is what I get for waking up in Vegas."


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay this chapter not as funny or care free as the last one. MOstly because it sets up the tiny plot that is beginning to form. The next chapter reveals the whole plot and its much more entertaining i promise. I have to admit this isn't my best work, but it was really fun to write. I'll be uploading again soon. I just need to finish typing the rest up. Anyways please enjoy :D_

_~Kai_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two: Big City Lights- Black Stone Cherry<strong>

Castiel sighed as he pushed the chips across towards the roulette wheel until they had been placed upon black six. The dealer waited a few more minutes while other people at the table placed their own bets. Then the wheel began to spin. Castiel watched the wheel intently, but not because he was really worried about what number it would land on. In fact he really could have cared less about that, since he had more important things to worry about like Dean Winchester. The guy he was fucking married too. He was beginning to wish he could remember the details of that night, but they were still hidden among the other hazy drunk memories of that night.

The wheel stopped and the man behind him cheered as more chips where pushed his way. Castiel sighed and got up from his seat and the roulette table. He had got tired of losing and in all truth he just wasn't all that interested. So he gave up on gambling and looked for one of the many bars that resided in the many casinos on the strip. He found the one he was looking for rather quickly. The longer he thought the more nervous he became. He was starting to believe that this was going to be a mistake.

He sat down on one of the stool and waited for the bartender to grace him with his presence.

"I told you to meet me up at your room." The voice made Castiel tense as he looked over his shoulder.

Dean stood there looking very dapper in a long dark blue dress shirt, coal colored vest, and black dress slacks. Castiel felt instantly uncomfortable in his baggy t-shirt and tight faded blue jeans.

"I didn't want to see you." Castiel lied. He actually did want to see Dean, but he didn't want Dean to know that.

"Really?" Dean sounded hurt as he pulled himself onto the stool next to Castiel.

"I…" Castiel stammered looking down at the cherry wood bar.

Dean just remained silent, waiting patiently for Castiel to answer his question.

"Dean is this really a good idea? I mean you don't even like me all that well. Why torture yourself by taking me out?" Castiel muttered as he continued to stare down at the bare instead of looking into Dean's beautiful sea- green eyes.

"I don't know? Probably not, but I asked and you did say yes." Dean said sounding slightly indifferent, which made Castiel feel a pang of anger after hearing the tone in Dean's voice. He turned round to finally look at Dean and on Dean's face was a soft, kind smile.

"Wow, I finally got you to look me in the eye." This statement made Castiel flush and look away abruptly.

"Fine, I'll go. What do you have in mind we do?" Castiel said slowly looking back over at Dean with bright hopeful eyes.

* * *

><p>Dean released Castiel's hand as together they stop in front of Castiel's hotel room.<p>

"So how was it?" Dean asked in a sweet low voice.

"It was fun." Castiel replied with a smile.

"Would you like to do it again?" Dean asked leaning closer to Castiel who was fiddling with the card key to his room.

"Possibly." Castiel said with a soft smile and a little laugh as Dean gave him a look of fake disappointment.

"Only possibly? Dean muttered as if he was appalled by Castiel's response.

"Okay, yes." Castiel laughed lightly as a look of relief flooded over Dean.

"That's good to hear." Dean chuckled as he gently brushed his thumb against Castiel's cheek. Castiel flushed and looked down at his fidgeting hands.

"Well…. Goodnight Dean." Castiel finally said as he shoved his key card into the slot. He quickly looked back over at Dean as if he was expecting something more, but all Dean did was extend his hand out for Castiel to shake.

Castiel stared at it for a stunned moment, then finally quickly reached out and gripped shaking it firmly in return.

Silly of him to be expecting something more from Dean, then suddenly Dean pulled him forward slamming their lips together. At first this shocked Castiel, but he quickly regained his composer and kissed Dean back with plenty of longing and desire. Finally they both pulled away panting and gasping for air.

"Yeah, Cass. I'll see you later." Dean whispered as he gently placed a kiss upon Castiel's forehead before he turned and left.

Castiel smiled as he shoved his key back into the door once more. He waited for the green light to flash and once it did he gently pushed to door open, then waltzing inside. For some reason Castiel couldn't help but feel like he was walking on air.

He shimmed out of his jeans and let them fall in a crumpled pile onto the floor as he crawled into his bed and falling asleep easily with his pleasant dreams keeping him company.

* * *

><p>"Dean!" Dean shifted in his sleep as he heard someone yelling his name. "Dean! Wake up!"<p>

Dean finally grunted in return as he opened his eyes and stared at his curing brother.

"Shit Dean, wake up and explain this?" Sam's voice grated upon his ear drums as he sat up and leaned his back upon the head board.

"Explain what?" Dean asked rubbing his hand over his eyes to push away the sleep.

"This!" Sam spat as he threw a tabloid magazine in his brothers lap.

Dean grabbed the magazine and pulled it up to his face examining it closely gasping once he saw the detailed picture of himself on the front.

"Shit!" He muttered as he looked at the grainy photo of a man that was distinctly him and another man he wouldn't have recognized unless he hadn't already known who it was.

"Who is this Dean? And when were you going to tell me you were gay?" Sam's voice now was just full of concern and hurt as he stared at his brother.

Dean just shrugged "Look Sammy, it wasn't that I wasn't going to tell you. I just didn't know how to tell you. Plus I am not gay because I went on one date with one guy."

"So you thought this was the best way? Put it in the tabloids? Dean, I am your brother and all u want to do is help you." Sam's voice now sounded like it was pleading and it racked Dean with guilt.

"Sam, I am sorry. I didn't in fact want anyone to know who I was dating in my personal life. In truth Sam I won't be in the tabs again I promise, since I am not planning on seeing this guy again anyways." Dean said in a confident tone as Sam gave him a skeptical look.

"You know you don't have to have to stop seeing him if you don't want too. I mean if you like him you can keep seeing him. I am not against you being happy. In fact I am for it." Sam said quietly and Dean cocked his eyebrows at Sam's odd response.

"Who you seeing Sammy?" Dean chuckled.

"A guy. I met him in the casino yesterday. We had drinks and we are planning to have drinks again. I mean we haven't even done anything but that. I don't think he is all that interested but I like him none the less." Sam said becoming defensive and making Dean chuckled slightly.

"It's fine Sam. I care about you, but what you do with men on your own time is your business." Dean laughed as he threw off the covers and got up, while trudging to the bathroom.

Sam pursed his lips as he watched Dean vanish into the bathroom. He shook his head as if he was disappointed in his brother and he headed out of their hotel room and right before he the door slammed shut Sam yelled "Go pick up Cas for rehearsal."

Sam of course didn't see Dean tense in the bathroom, but he did. Of course things were getting more and more complicated the longer they stayed in Vegas. Good thing they were only staying there for a week because what the hell else could happen when.

* * *

><p>Castiel's smile was wide as he swung the door open to greet Dean, but his smile quickly faded as he noticed Dean's somber expression.<p>

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked quickly

"Cas, I don't think we should see each other anymore…. I mean for anything other than rehearsal and performances. I don't want to damage the band's reputation. I like you and all but I believe this is for the best. You understand right?" Dean sighed as if this conversation was really putting him out.

Castiel scrapped his tongue over his teeth before he spoke "Of course. The well fair of the band is important. I totally agree with you. I didn't want to particularly see you again. Last night I was just trying to be nice because of your pride and all. I also think it would probably be the best of we get a divorce as soon as possible as well. I mean before anyone finds out about our blunder." Castiel's voice was low and Dean struggled to hear him. "Was this the only reason you came here? You know to tell me that?"

Dean shook his head "No, we have rehearsal and I came to pick you up."

"Go away."

"What?"

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Just go the fuck away. I am taking a personal day because I'm sick." Castiel shouted as he yanked open the door to his hotel room and began to usher Dean out and slammed the door in his face.

Castiel felt the hot tears streak down his cheek as his legs began to shake then give way from out from under him, making him slide down to the floor, while wrapping his arms around his knees.

Dean stared at the closed door for a long time before he turned and left, but before he left he could have sworn he heard soft sobs coming from the hotel room he was just shoved from. He sighed and left, since he didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean; Castiel is taking a personal day? We are performing later tonight at the <em>House of Blues<em>, and he hasn't come to tune his bass or the piano. Damn it Dean what the hell did you do?" Sam said as he lashed out at Dean as he crossed the deserted stage with Dean following behind him, with his acoustic guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late." Castiel's voice surprised both Sam and Dean, who turned to look over at him.

Dean immediately noticed that the man he had met earlier in Castiel's room was standing beside him, with his arm draped around Castiel's slender shoulders. Dean pursed his lips as he walked down from the stage.

"You can't bring him in here." Dean insisted as Castiel's burrows furrowed.

"I don't see where this is any different from when you invited Lisa to watch when we did those shows in L.A." Castiel spat.

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but no words came out. So he turned away from Castiel and trudged back up on to the stage.

"Let's go over track one Righteous." Sam stated as he sat down at his drum set. Dean grunted as he turned his guitar from its position on his shoulder into his hands readying himself to play. Quickly Castiel clambered onto the stage and grabbed the six string bass that was resting on a stand on the stage.

Castiel quickly began to counting time, by tapping his foot as his hands began to strum the bass's notes, followed quickly by Sam on the bass drum , then his snare quickly joined in until a loud riff from Dean's guitar then followed by the chord progression of the song. Then after a few more chords Dean's voice suddenly began to resonate over the guitar and other instruments clearly.

Dean's voice had a rough over tone, but it fit the songs they preformed perfectly. It was beautiful and after they finished another couple of sets they took a break so Dean could catch his breath.

Dean eyed Balthazar darkly as the man pulled Castiel close to him and began nibbling on Castiel's ear. What came as the biggest shock was the giggle that came from Castiel. Dean huffed and looked away, place his attention back upon his guitar.

He absentmindedly strummed the strings.

"Dean?" The sound of his name made him look up from his pointless strumming.

"Sam?" He answered as Sam's massive body sat down beside him twirling his drumsticks in his hand.

"You like him don't you?"

"Like who?" Dean answered defensively

"The guy on the cover of the magazine with you. They guy, who is sitting over there. The guy who is over there getting his ears nibbled on."

"Yeah. So your point?" Dean muttered bitterly.

"Dean, why are you doing this? Why don't you just admit you like Cas and want to be with him?" Sam asked with a small sigh.

"I don't know actually?" Dean said quietly as he looked down at his lap. "I'm going to call it a day. I'll see you later Sam." He added suddenly as he hopped off the stage and walked down the aisle and away from his band mates.

Castiel's eyes darted after him, but he remained by Balthazar's side.

Sam stood up and waltzed over to Castiel's side to fill him in about Dean's sudden departure.

"Dean wasn't feeling well, so he thought he would rest up before we took the stage later tonight." Sam said curtly as Castiel looked at him in alarm.

"Is he okay?" Castiel asked abruptly as he stood up leaving Balthazar behind.

"No, I am not sure he is. Look without Dean we might as well call it good. I'll see you at 7:30 for the show." Sam muttered with a sad smile spreading across his lips as he walked out of the _House of Blues_.

Castiel quickly turned back towards Balthazar and glared darkly at him.

"How much do I owe you for that and for earlier as well? I know your still working on getting over me and I probably am just making this harder for you." Castiel muttered as he avoided eye contact with the man.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and sighed. "Cassie, you really have a thing for that boy. How long?"

A blush crawled across Castiel's cheeks as he nodded. "Yes, since we first met in his basement. I was taking this advance music class with his brother Sam. One day we got to talking about forming a band and neither of us could really sing or play the guitar. Then like he was a gift from god Dean came strolling down to the basement and started shredding the guitar. The rest was history as you probably already know." Castiel stopped as Balthazar raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"You really expect me to believe that Cassie?" He was a gift from god….Please don't act so asininely naïve. He came down with the sole purpose of showing off in front of you." Balthazar said in a huff of exasperation as Castiel just looked at him with confusion.

"No, Dean had made it clear that he can barely even stand me. In fact most of the time I think that he can barely even tolerate me." Castiel mumbled in a forlorn tone.

"Yet I doubt that kiss you shared had any or none of those feelings at all." Balthazar chuckled as he watched a horrified expression stretch across Castiel's face. "What? You haven't you seen the tabs this morning have you Cassie?"

Castiel shook his head as he booked it out it out of the theater in search of a news stand. He could barely believe the headline that was printed across the front page of the _World Weekly News_. Suddenly things were beginning to make a lot more sense or at least as much they could when dealing with Dean Winchester and Las Vegas.

* * *

><p>Castiel walked into the <em>House of Blues <em>an hour before Team Free Will's performance to find Sam working hard to locate Dean. As far as Castiel could make out Sam couldn't seem to get through on Dean's phone, thus making him unreachable.

Sam looked up, when Castiel entered and another thread of panic showed on his face. Castiel had been one of one Sam's life lines in finding Dean, but now that Castiel was here alone the probability of finding Dean dropped to nearly nothing.

"We can't go on without Dean, and he promised that he would be here." Sam sighed as he tipped his head up and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sure he'll be here any moment." Castiel said trying to sound reassuring. Though Castiel knew he wasn't convincing.

"Hey. Why are you standing around and doing nothing?" Dean's voice made Sam and Castiel jump as they whirled around to face him.

"Dean, where have you been?" Sam seethed as he glared upon his brother.

"Out!" Dean said with a shrug as he trudged away to finish his last minute preparations before the band took the stage.

For some reason it didn't matter how many times Team Free Will preformed Castiel always had butterflies fluttering around his stomach right before he hit the stage, and right before Dean gave him his cues.

Castiel walked across the stage and took his position as he picked up his bass. Dean followed after him with his guitar already sling over his shoulder, who was followed by who took a seat at his drum set.

The announcer's voice suddenly yelled "Are you ready for Team Free Will? Now let's make some noise."

After that everything became a blur to Castiel, and the concert was a success.

After the concert was over Castiel attempted to search for Dean and talk to him, but the chance never came.

"Dean, can I speak with you?" Castiel asked slowly.

"Look Cas. Save your breath. I don't want to hear it." Dean muttered as he pushed past Castiel into his fans smiling and signing autographs as he went, leaving Castiel alone in the crowded room.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello all you fine people =) here is day three...and ahh well i have come to the conclusion that i can't count because i was proof reading my story and i went from 3 to 5 oops. anyways enjoy this crazy weird odd whatever the heck this chapter. and i am also sorry for those who love barry manilow...i know he isn't dead, but the first time i went to vegas i saw his face on a bus and i was thought it was really odd to see a dead guy on the side of a bus...my mother then went on to tell me that he wasn't and from then on its been a joke. XD also i have nothing against criss angel in fact i really wanted to see his show, but my mom wasn't interested so we ended up not going. so please enjoy _

_Kai _

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: The Walk- Imogen Heap <strong>

"Dean, where did you go last night? Castiel and I were really worried that you wouldn't show up." Sam sighed as Dean walked across the hotel room pulling on his brown shirt with the long sleeves. He stopped abruptly and looked over at his brother.

"I was at _New York New York_. All I did was continuously ride the roller coaster over and over again. It was the only way I could completely clear my head." Dean muttered as he looked away and grabbed his watch and cell phone from the nightstand.

"Dean you can't keep ignoring Castiel. You'll just torment him and yourself just because he doesn't feel the same way." Sam sighed again as Dean just rolled his eyes, but nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"Yeah, I know Sammy." Dean said lightly as he headed for the door. "Ah Sam?" Dean's voice sounded again making Sam look up over at him. "Do you want to come see a show with me? I was thinking about seeing a magician…got any ideas?"

"Anything, but that _Criss Angel_ guy. I heard he was a douche bag." Sam chuckled as he hurried over to his brother, and they exited the hotel room together discussing the various shows that might interest them.

The brother's finally decide on seeing the _Blue Man Group_ because of Sam's big interest in drumming. Dean of course had wanted to see a magician, but he later complied with his brother because of Sam's excitement to see the show. Plus Dean had heard good reviews about the show so he figured, why not?

"We can go see something else?" Sam said cautiously

"Naw, I want to see this show too." Dean said brightly as they stood in front of the theater at the _Venetian_

"But Dean."

"Don't but Dean me. I want to see this show too. So relax."

"Actually, that wasn't what I was 'but Deaning' you about. I know your using me to keep your mind off of Castiel."

"Possibly. I don't really want to talk about him. I broke it off with him and all we have left to do is to get divorced." Dean finished with a shrug.

"He was the one you married Dean? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Sam demanded

Before Dean answered the theater doors opened and he rushed inside to his seat. Sam shook his head as he followed after his brother. They had good seats, but Dean wouldn't remained silent before the show had started and stayed that way until long after it was finished.

Dean stared out at the flashing neon-signs that glittered in the night. Sam was gambling down on the casino floor gambling their hard earned money. Dean didn't mind though, he actually wished he wanted to gamble as well, but he wouldn't mind doing just about anything if it would get his mind off Castiel.

Heck he wouldn't even turned down going to see Celine Dion if someone asked him to go. Dean sighed and flopped down in his bed. He quickly rolled over and found an uneven sleep.

* * *

><p>Castiel sighed as he pulled the lever of the slot machine down. The only reason he was gambling was because he had nothing better to do. Balthazar had wandered off to go meet up with a guy he had met a couple of days ago, but Castiel was sure that he would show up again because Balthazar always did. ….sooner or later anyways. Finally when the slot machine had eaten his money, he got up and headed out of the nameless casino he had been gambling in.<p>

He had taken only a few steps outside of the casino, when he was grabbed from behind and shoved into a waiting limo.

Balthazar stared in disbelief at what he had just witnessed. Just what in the hell was going on? Balthazar quickly weighed the few options he had until he finally caved. He had to find Dean Winchester. The thought disgusted him, but with so few options what else could he do? He turned quickly and headed down the strip towards the _Bellagio._

* * *

><p>A loud bang sounded and Dean groaned. He hated being woken up. He quickly threw off the covers and stalked over to the door yanking it open to only have his heart stop abruptly as he stared at the man who was panting in his doorway.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean growled as the man held up his hand in a gesture of surrender.

"Cassie's in trouble." The words came out in a rush and on top of the man's thick accent it was hard for to understand.

"What?" Dean muttered feeling confused.

"Castiel….Your Castiel is in trouble!" The man snapped getting very irritated at Dean's confused expression.

"Castiel's in trouble?" Dean repeated

"Bloody hell yes, and Jimmy is trapped in a well."Balthazar snapped

Dean blinked in surprise at the man's reference, "What does Castiel's brother have to do with this?" Dean asked slowly as Balthazar let out an exasperated sigh.

"I hope Castiel doesn't love you for your brains." Balthazar muttered as Dean frowned at him. "Look babe I obviously have to spell this out for you. Castiel is in trouble and I believe it has something to do with Raphael."

"Who is Raphael?" Dean asked as Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"You spend all this time with Cassie, but yet you know nothing about him."

"Wait! How do you know so much about him anyways?" Dean demanded as Balthazar's eyes narrowed upon him.

"I have been his best friend since we were kids. And I have loved him even longer than that, but then you come in all macho or whatever the hell you think you might be and take him away. You know you're lucky enough that I love him enough to give him to you because you were the one he chose to love."

Dean stared blankly at the man, who was standing in front of him. Dean now didn't know what to say. Man was unlike any other man Dean had ever met before.

"Balthazar?" Sam's sounded suddenly making both of the men turn to look at the tall man, who hustling over towards them. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up later."

Dean's eye widened and Sam tensed. As he realized that he hadn't been a part of this conversation now Dean knew too much. Sam muttered a cursed word as he drew near to the men.

"You guys know each other?" Dean stammered in disbelief and he stared at his brother, and then turned back at Balthazar, who just shrugged.

"You're not his keeper, and we were just going out for drinks. I'm an upstanding gentleman and I wasn't planning on doing anything with the boy. Until possibly a whole lot later." Balthazar said with a chuckled as Sam's ears and cheeks started to redden.

Dean rolled his eyes; this was not the time to worry about Sam's sexcapades.

"What else do you know about this bastard ninja turtle?"

"Not much. They are related, but Ralphie is kind of ostracized by the family, while Castiel and Jimmy are the golden boys."

"Their brothers?" Both Sam and Dean ask together.

"Yeah, from another mother…if you know what I mean, bro?"

The brothers eyes widened in shock.

"I bet it makes sense as to why Cassie never talks about his father or the rest of his family."

"Damn and I thought our family was messed up." Sam muttered as Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"You guys have no idea." Balthazar muttered as he shook his head.

"Where do you think he took Cas then?" Dean said as he attempted to get the topic back on track.

"Probably to his casino." Balthazar said with a shrug.

"He has a casino?" Both of the brothers speak together again.

"Yeah, you're standing in it."

Both of the brothers' jaws drop. This trip was already crazy and it just kept getting crazier and crazier.

* * *

><p>Castiel huffed in annoyance as he stretched out in the limo glaring darkly at his brother, who was sitting across from him now.<p>

"What do you want Raphael?" Castiel growled darkly.

"You were here and I thought you might know where father is." The man said coldly as he sipped at a glass that had an amber liquid in it.

"I don't know where father is. I haven't seen or heard from him in years." Castiel muttered looking away from his half brother.

"Of course not….because he's dead Castiel." Raphael said darkly as Castiel looked back at him with surprise in his eyes.

"How do you know?" Castiel shot back.

"It's just a fact….I mean come on, why would he stay away for so long if he wasn't?"

Castiel was silent because he knew his brother had somewhat of a valid point even if he didn't believe it.

"Look Castiel, I'm your brother and is it so wrong for me to come and pick you up to see how you are doing when you're in town?"

"If you really wanted to talk to me, you could have called me." Castiel snapped and his half brother shrugged.

"You wouldn't have answered."

"You bet I wouldn't have."

"Awe, what a shame."

"Oh shut the fuck up."

"My….my being a rock star sure gave you a dirty mouth. Just what would your mother say? God rest her soul." Castiel tensed at the man's statement.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand." Castiel muttered in a low voice.

"Oh Castiel, I don't know the subject was still that touchy to you."

"Yes you did."

"Well of course I did."

"You're a bastard you know that?"

"Of course I am. How else did you do you think I have done so well for myself, without being one." His voice was light as if he was reminiscing about good times.

"That's a pleasant thought. Now will you let me go?"

"Awe, don't you want to spend time with your brother. I'm hurt."

"I love spending time with Jimmy."

"Oh…ouch. That hurt Castiel."

"You'll get over it. Now can I please leave?"

"Not until after you meet a friend of mine."

Castiel eyes grew wide. Meeting someone Raphael new knew could never be good because no one Raphael knew was good.

"Don't worry Castiel; he's a nice guy…. Well most of the time anyways."

* * *

><p>Dean slammed his fist upon the registration desk yelling at the poor desk clerk "I demand I see the owner of this establishment!" He finished bellowing and he looked around hoping he was causing a scene. "I'm a rock star and I believe I should be treated like one!" Dean bellowed again as the receptionist gave him an exasperated look.<p>

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, but I don't have the authority to get the meeting you want. He is a very busy man, much like yourself and may I add that I love your new album. I swear Team Free Will only continues to get better."

Dean couldn't help but smile. He loved his fans, but this wasn't the time to bring up the band because he had to find Castiel.

"Oh well, thank you but look I really need to see Raphael because he has something that belongs to me and I really want it back." Dean said in a low voice as the girl just nodded her head up and down quickly reaching for the phone that rested on her desk.

"Yes sir" Pause "But he insisted that he needs to talk with you. He seems to be looking for something and he believes you have it." Pause "If you believe that is for the best sir, sorry to bother you." The young women then hung up the phone and turned her attention back to Dean.

"My boss said it would be a pleasure to meet you and wants me to send you up to his suite as soon as possible." She says with a smile as she walked around her desk. "Oh and he also said he was only interested in seeing you Dean."

Both Sam and Balthazar freeze and look over at Dean in alarm. Dean just shrugged and continued to follow after the young women.

They got to the elevator and she pressed the button for the top floor. They rode up the in silence and the young women just stared at him for a long time.

"I know you have a boyfriend and I believe that's so wonderful. He must be an amazing guy." She said abruptly and Dean just gapped at her because he wasn't sure what to say to his fan.

"He is really wonderful, but I have really screwed things up with him. I doubt he could like me or even tolerate me." Dean sighed.

"You just have to prove to him that you care about him that's all." I sure you can do it Dean."

"Thanks…umm?"

"Kara." She said brightly just before the elevator doors dinged and opened indicating that they had reached the top floor. The slid open and the young women gestured to Dean to exit.

"Good luck with Castiel." Kara said as the door of the elevator slid close leaving Dean behind on the top floor.

Dean blinked in surprise, when had he mentioned Castiel? He didn't recall mentioning him, but he must have right? How else could she have known that?

"Awe Dean. I'm so happy you're here." A dark voice sounded and he whirled around to face the man who was Castiel's half brother.

Dean had already concluded that the man would be black due to Balathazar's not so subtle comment, but that didn't make Dean any less surprises. He was defiantly a man who demanded attention when he walked into a room, and Dean was slightly frightened by him. Not that he was about to admit this out loud.

"I'm Raphael." The man said while extending hand out in front of Dean. Dean looked at the man's hand for a moment before gripping it with his own rather reluctantly.

"Where's Cas?" Dean demanded suddenly and the other man rolled his eyes.

"That's why you came to see me?"He asked in a disappointed tone. "Of course, I already knew that, but I have some bad news. Castiel isn't here. You just missed him."

"Where is he then?" Dean growled

"How the hell should I know?" Raphael said with a shrug as he watched Dean bristle. "I just wanted to talk with you. In fact I wanted to talk to you about your band."

"It's not just my band." Dean muttered looking down at the floor.

"Oh but it is Dean. You're the front runner. They wouldn't be anything if they didn't have you. Since this is the case I want to show off your talents. I want you to perform here at my Casino on a daily bases. I can see it now Dean you could be the next _Barry Manilow_."

"Wait, I thought he was dead."

"He's playing at the _Mirage_."

"They have a ghost singing at the _Mirage_?"

"No...Well I at least don't believe so. Now let's get down to business shall we?" Raphael said as a twisted smile crossed his face.

* * *

><p>Castiel groaned as he stepped out of the elevator closely followed by a man with short curly brown hair. The man wasn't exceptionally tall, but he still commanded attention with the swagger he strutted around with. Raphael had told him that this man was Team Free Will's self proclaimed biggest fan. Castiel wanted to doubt it, but having ridden down the elevator with him where he grilled him on all things that were the band he was beginning to agree.<p>

"Cassie?"

His name made him stop, turn around, and stare at his old friend Balthazar.

"Balthazar, what are you doing here?" Castiel muttered as he noticed Sam standing just slightly behind him.

"We're waiting for Dean." Sam answered and Castiel's eyes grew wide.

"Where's Dean?" He asked in a low voice.

"He went to go find you." Sam stated harshly.

"He did what?"

"I was worried about you Cassie." Balthazar suddenly interjected.

"I don't need your help Balthazar. Sam." He said quickly turning away from his friend and over to his band mate. "I need you to do me a favor, by babysitting this guy." Castiel sighed as he threw his thumb over his shoulder indicating to the man who was standing behind him and gapping at Sam.

"Hello, I'm Gabriel." The man said rushing forwards and gripping Sam's hand while shaking it up and down vigorously.

Sam looked horrified as he shot a dark look over at Castiel's, who just shrugged and turned back to the elevator.

"He's our biggest fan, so babysit him for an hour or two. While I go and save Dean's ass." Castiel shouted as he stalked over into the elevator that had just opened. When the door closed and began to rise he pushed his hand threw his hair, while thinking that this whole trip was getting kind of old.

From then on it was the beginning of the end for poor Sam.


	5. Chapter 4

_Heys everyone here is chapter 4 its full of sexy fluff. Maybe in my next fic i will be more graphic but in this one this is all your gonna get...sorry i gotta be a hard ass, but thats just how i roll. I have to finish typing up day five and six...then finish by writing day seven...ugh. i have to worry about school too...and drama to much f*ing drama. Anyways all you rooting for a certian couple you got your wish. I might add more back story for them, but right now lets just stay focused on whats important and thats DeanXCas lol so please enjoy while you read and review :D _

_~Kai_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Four: Accidently in Love – Counting Crows<strong>

"I can't believe you." Castiel snapped as Dean glared at him. Dean was getting pissed at Castiel attitude. He was fuming about something and Dean wanted to know exactly what it was. Castiel didn't have a clue about what was really going on, but he was still accusing Dean. Dean just clenched his fist and bit his lip.

"I didn't do anything. I didn't agree or disagree to do anything. So get the hell off my back." Dean snapped, which took Castiel aback slightly. "God, I swear I haven't even decided to do anything, and you want to know something Sam is supportive. Why aren't you Cas?"

"Because I know Raphael is just using you. He uses everyone, and I don't want him to take advantage of you." Castiel mumbled as Dean frowned.

"Why do you even care if I get used?" Dean asked slowly as he gazed intensely upon Castiel, who shifted nervously upon the balls of his feet.

"I…I am worried about the band." Castiel finally muttered as he looked away from Dean and over at the far wall of Dean's hotel room.

"Is it really all you care about Cas?" Dean's voice was low as he walked closer to Castiel, who began to back up into the wall looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"Yes." Castiel felt the word catch in his throat as Dean's hands suddenly slammed into the wall on either side of him, which then trapped him between Dean and the wall.

"I don't believe you." Dean whispered leaning closer and brushing his lips against one of Castiel's ears.

Castiel shivered and locked eyes with Dean.

"I think it has more to do with me." Dean whispered again as he dipped his head down into the crook of Castiel's neck.

"I think you have a huge ego." Castiel muttered as his hands slowly slid up Dean's thighs until the hit his chest stopping because the Dean's baggy t-shirt prevented him from tracing each of the individual abs.

"I might, but that's not the point I'm trying to make." Dean sighed, his warm breath brushing lightly against Castiel's skin. Castiel closed his eyes, and only opened them when he felt a light pressure press against his lips.

It was a soft kiss, until Dean pushed his thigh in between Castiel legs. Castiel moaned giving Dean the opportunity he was looking for to slip his tongue into Castiel's mouth.

"God." Castiel moaned again, making Dean pulled away slightly with a sly smirk crossing across his face.

"That's a nice compliment but no."He chuckled, as Castiel just hit him on the shoulder playfully. Dean then stepped back before slouching down upon one of the beds.

"You know if you told me the real reason. I could just tell Raphael no because I would do anything for you."

Castiel bit his lip and waltzed over towards Dean reaching out and gripping one of Dean's hands.

"Before I tell you my reason, you have to tell me your reason for even considering the deal." Castiel said as knelt down, while Dean gently pushed his free hand through Castiel's hair.

"Would you believe me when I say want to be like _Barry Manilow_?"

"Wait I thought he was dead?"

"I thought that too, but I was proved wrong when I went and bought tickets for his show later tonight.

Castiel smiled and laughed.

"Cas? Do you want to go with me? I ah…. Really didn't want to ask my brother because that would just be awkward." Dean said with a light chuckle in his voice. "Now you have to tell me Cas, why do you not want me to take Raphael up on his offer?"

Castiel tensed and looked down at the floor, his cheeks suddenly reddening.

"I don't want you to take that job because I'm completely selfish and want you to stay with the band. So you will stay with me, since I love you." He muttered. Quickly he jerked his head up when he heard Dean laughing feeling hurt by his reaction.

Dean smiled brightly as he leaned in and captured Castiel's lips, pressing them together with soft tenderness.

"You want to know something Cas? I love you too."

Castiel's eyes widened in shock as his mouth sagged slightly, due to the fact he could barely believe what Dean had just said.

Dean smirked and claimed Castiel's lips with his own as his hand slowly slid up Castiel's shirt. Castiel moaned once more as his quickly began to reach out for the button of Dean's jeans.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sam is standing the doorway looking flushed and out of breath. Quickly Dean and Castiel scramble away from each other as Sam cocked a suspicious eyebrow at them.

"What's the matter Sam?" Dean sighed, since he was annoyed that they had gotten interrupted by his brother. Castiel just looked away from both of them looking very embarrassed.

"They cancelled our last gig. They were threatened and they decided our band wasn't worth it. They rebooked." Sam sputtered as he walked further into the hotel room staring at his band mates.

Dean gapped, and Castiel sighed.

"I bet my half brother had something to do with this. He wants you Dean and the easiest way to get you is to make the band toxic. Maybe you should consider taking my brother's offer. It truly wasn't bad." Castiel muttered avoiding eye contact with Dean as he spoke.

"Fuck that! I'm not ditching our band because of some pompous ass ninja turtle." Dean snapped as he pushed his hands through his sandy blond hair.

"But if he keeps this up, we'll never get any more gigs. Not even in the tavern we played at back in Lawrence." Sam muttered as his shoulders began to slump.

Castiel's head then suddenly perked up. "I have an idea, but it's going to take a while to set up. But I am sure we can manage. I mean what we have had harder problems to solve right?" Castiel said brightly as he tried to assure his band mates that made they could pull through it. After a long moment bother brothers agreed and Castiel told them his idea. They both thought it was brilliant.

* * *

><p>"Cas, you're a genius!" Dean muttered into Castiel's neck. Castiel squirmed away to look up at Dean.<p>

"No, I'm not."

"Well you think whatever you want, but I'm going to think that you are a genius."Dean said curtly and Castiel smiled.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel muttered as he snuggled closer to Dean.

The sex had been great just like the first time, but now it was possibly better due to the fact that neither of them were under the influence. Castiel sighed as he pulled the blankets closer around himself and Dean just before he snuggled closer to the man.

"Where's Sam?"Castiel asked as he laid his head upon Dean's chest. Dean just shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"That's who you're thinking about? I feel so insulted. He is probably with either Balthazar or Gabriel. Did you know he took quite a liking to our number one fan? I even sort of feel sorry about your friend." Dean muttered as he gently began to stroke Castiel's hair.

"Oh don't worry too much about Balthazar. He really was only worried about keeping tabs on me and a good way of doing that was keeping tabs on you, which could be done through your brother." Castiel mumbled as he lifted his head and gently pressed his lips against Dean's chest.

"Great, so you're now giving me more reason to dislike the guy?" Dean chuckled and Castiel perked his head up a small smile growing across his lips.

"Then I guess two of you are in the same boat?" Castiel sighed.

"Yeah I guess we are." Dean laughed as he wrapped his arms around Castiel. "Hey, do you want to do it again?"

"Like you really had to ask."

* * *

><p>Sam pushed his empty beer bottle away from him. He was celebrating now since he was feeling so accomplished after all he had done today. Everything was in place and ready for tomorrow and he couldn't help but feel excited. His shoulders slouched and he sighed happily as he waved his hand over at the bartender to get his attention. The bartender nodded and went off to fetch him another beer.<p>

"Hey Sammy." Sam nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Gabriel's voice.

"It's Sam." He muttered back mechanically it was more of just a habit to correct people.

"So is it true you know about…"

Before he could finish the sentence Sam interrupted him. "Yes it's completely true."

"Oh my god that's great." Gabriel said while he grabbed Sam's arm and began waving it around, while Sam just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"It had nothing to do with god. In fact it mostly had to do with Cas." Sam muttered as he pulled back his hand from Gabriel as he reached out and grabbed the beer from the bartender who had just returned. "Hey, can you answer one question for me?" Sam then added abruptly and Gabriel just nodded his head up and down in response.

"Why do you even like our band? I mean our fan base is pretty much entirely made up of women, how the hell did you slip through the cracks?"

"Well, for one I enjoy your music, but my best reason is because well I like you." Gabriel paused then continued. "I am not a guy who normally founders over words, but with you I, seem to have a tendency to. Also to completely answer your question…I'm just gay." Gabriel finished with a smug smile.

Sam just stared at Gabriel for a long moment, until he finally caved and leaned forward pressing his lips against Gabriel's. He was in Las Vegas after all he might as well live a little right?

"Do you need another drink?" The bartender's voice sounded abruptly making the two pull away from each other. Sam stared blankly at the bartender then shook his head. As he tipped up his beer bottle and drained it.

"No, the man's fine." Gabriel muttered as he quickly dismissed the bartender who just shrugged and walked away. "Sam, do you want to come up to my room?" Gabriel sighed as he leaned in to steal a kiss from Sam. Sam nodded slowly and hopped off the barstool, with Gabriel guiding him to the elevators and up to his room.


	6. Chapter 5

_Only one more day left of their week...and then possibly a bonus day. But first i have to focus on finishing my three page essay and other various things that are happening within my life. nothing horrible so expect another update fairly soon. Anyways please enjoy this the chapter... read and review...you know and all that jazz. _

_~Kai_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five: Black Balloon – Goo Goo Dolls<strong>

"Wow Sam, I never thought I'd get to see you on the front of the tabs." Dean chided as Sam scowled at him. "Was it worth it?"

"Yes!" Sam mumbled as Dean roared with laughter.

Castiel just rolled his eyes at the brothers. "I'm happy for you Sam. Dean is just being a jerk."

"Yeah, I have noticed." Sam muttered darkly in the direction of his brother, who just smirked back at him.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and Gabriel strolled out with nothing but a towel draped around his waist. He gave the group a small wave as he walked over to Sam and placed a quick kiss upon his lips which caused Dean to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"You guys talking about me?" Gabriel accused them in a playful tone.

"How could we not after your elevator make out session made the cover of _The World Weekly News_?" Dean chuckled as his fit of laughter finally subsided slightly as Sam's face turned a very bright red shade.

Gabriel's eyes grew wide as grabbed the magazine from Dean. He stared at the cover for a long time, his eyebrows slowly arching in disbelief.

"I can't believe this." He stammered throwing the magazine to the small table in the corner of the hotel room.

"What?" Sam said sounding suddenly very concerned.

"Elvis was standing there right next to us and I didn't even get a good picture of him. I can barely see him past us making out." He frowned and Dean roared with laughter once more.

"Sam, is this guy your keeper now?" Dean said in between trying to catch his breath from laughing to hard.

Castiel rolled his eyes once more and playfully punched Dean in the shoulder. "Leave your brother alone."

Dean turned and smirked at Castiel.

"Awe babe, are you upset that I'm paying more attention to them then to you?" Dean teased

Castiel's eyes narrowed upon Dean. "No Dean, much to your dismay. I am not upset."

"So that means no make-up sex?" Dean whined as he leaned in closer to Castiel.

"The day is still young. I believe there is still a high probability that you'll mess something up." Castiel said cheerfully.

"Yeah, there is still a good chance….Hey!"

Castiel smiled and leaned in quickly pressing a quick kiss to Dean's lips. "You know you want too."

"Oh yeah, I want to, but there is a time and a place. And I am not really all that willing to show my rather kinky side too my and his ah….Other?"

"Ew Dean, TMI." Sam groaned.

"Hey, I am no other…I am ah well actually I have no title for myself at the current moment either….Maybe I am an other?"

"Oh Gabe you're not an other." Sam interjected turning back over to Gabriel instead of his brother.

"Well thank you Sam." Gabriel said with a wide smirk as Sam's cheeks reddened once more profusely.

"Look I'm glad we're all here celebrating this awesome love fest we are having, but we really have to get ready. We go on in less than two and half hours." Castiel spoke up rather suddenly as Sam and Dean nodded.

"Let's do this." Dean cheered as he pumped his fist into the air, while they filed out of the hotel room.

They were about to do something that was going to make them legends.

* * *

><p>"TEAM FREE WILL! TEAM FREE WILL!" The shouts shook the make shift stage that was step up just past the end of the strip. It had cost a lot and it had taken an act of god for the band to set it up without drawing to much attention until the big reveal the night before. Now they were ready to do an impromptu concert.<p>

Castiel had thought that they needed to show Raphael and all the others he had threatened that Team Free Will never backed down. They were a band and they were capable of getting through what anyone would throw at them.

Dean smiled as he crossed the small stage, waving to the enthusiastic fans. He stopped in the center of the stage to make a quick announcement before the concert began.

"Everyone….I am so glad you could all make it to our rather impromptu concert. It just shows us how truly amazing and dedicated our fans truly are. We really love you. But I actually have something rather important I want to clear up. I am sure all of you have seen me in the tabs recently with some unknown person. Well because I believe that you wonderful fans will accept me when I tell you that the person I was with was our Bassist Castiel. I just wanted to tell everyone here and everywhere this concert will probably be seen that I am in love with him." Dean shouted then waited for the crowd's response.

The crowd was silent for a long moment and this was making Dean suddenly nervous with him wondering if he might have started a riot, until a loud roar of cheers and applause erupt from the crowd. Dean blinked in surprise as he waved and smiled brightly at the crowd, while shout his thanks over and over again.

Sam quickly hopped up upon the stage and walked across to his drum set, but stopped just before he reached them to give his brother a kind pat on the shoulders.

Castiel came up on the stage last with his bass hanging behind his back and Dean's guitar in his hands. He walked up to Dean quickly and smiled while he held Dean's guitar for him. Dean smiled in returned and leaned forward, but instead taking the guitar he pressed his lips to Castiel's. Castiel looked shocked, but once Dean slipped his tongue over his lips, Castiel went limp in his arms.

Dean pulled away and gave a quick wink to the audience who cheered loudly in return.

"Hey you two, are we ever going to be able to pry you apart long enough to get this concert started?" Sam yelled and the crowd laughed in response.

"Yes of course." Castiel muttered still flushed from Dean's kiss. He quickly pushed Dean's guitar at him and turned hurrying over to his corner of the stage.

Dean chuckled as he pulled the guitars strap over his head. His fingers then danced across the frets forming beautiful sounding cords. Dean's voice then chimed in sound wonderful as if the cords and his voice were completely compatible with one another. The crowd quickly fell silent and listened intently. That was just the thing about Dean. When he sang everyone just seemed to listen.

Song after song. Encore after Encore. Team Free Will kept playing until Dean's voice finally gave out and they had to call it night. He bowed along with Castiel and Sam. All their smiles wide. This was what they loved to do.

"Goodnight Las Vegas. We hope to see you again soon." Sam yelled thrusting his fists into the air, and the crowd erupting in cheers and applause.

"But hopefully not too soon." Castiel said with a sigh as he smiled and waved at the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Awe man that was probably one of our best concerts ever. We should really think about doing more impromptu gigs." Sam said brightly as he leaned against the bar with Gabriel's arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Dean just groaned.<p>

Mostly he agreed with Sam, but his voice was still raspy and he felt he could barely form words because his throat felt so raw.

"Sam, are you trying to kill me?" Dean rasped out.

"No, but it was fun. Come on you had to have thought it was fun?" Sam continued and Dean just nodded his head. He completely agreed.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun? Hey, where's Cas?" Dean suddenly asked.

"He said he needed to speak to Raphael before we head out on the next leg of our tour." Sam said tipping the beer bottle up to lips.

"Why didn't he tell me? I would have gone with him for moral support." Dean mumbled

"I think it was something more personal than just the band." Sam muttered as if he was trying to remember exactly what Castiel had told him, but he didn't so he just shrugged.

Dean nodded his head up and down. He knew he couldn't do much of anything other than to wait for Castiel to return to his hotel room. Dean said a quick goodbye to Sam and Gabriel who had plans of their own that included a show and probably hot sex, but Dean was just speculating on the sex part.

He headed up to his hotel room and plopped himself in front of the television and waited patiently for Castiel return. Each hour that passed by Dean grew more and more impatient. Until finally the door swung open and Castiel waltzed inside. Castiel blinked in surprise when he saw Dean sitting alone watching some trashy show called Dr. Sexy.

"How can you watch that garbage?" Castiel muttered making Dean look up at him.

"It was on….No actually I really love it. I have all three seasons of it on DVD." He said with a chuckle as he raised his hand out indicating that he wanted Castiel to walk over to him and take it. Castiel obliged and walked over to Dean.

"Yikes." Castiel laughed as if he was disgusted at Dean as he gripped Dean's hand tightly.

"How did it go?" Dean paused as he looked at Castiel's face for some clue or indication. "The talk with Raphael, I mean. Is he going to leave you alone?"

"Yes and no." Castiel sighed as he began to burrow his head into the crook of Dean's neck.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked slow as he gently began to stroke Castiel's bare arm forearm.

"I have to fill him in on any news I get from our father. That is of course if I get any news at all. Also it means he has bought the band for a concert every other month until we become washed up has-beens with our platinum records gathering dust." Castiel said this in a light voice as if he admitting all of this was very painful for him.

"It's okay; personally I really like Las Vegas." Dean said brightly in hope that it would cheer Castiel up.

"I thought you would really mad at me for agreeing to perform without consulting you."

"I have met your brother, and I can completely understand why you agreed with the terms so quickly because it sure beats having to see him again."

"Well I am glad you're not mad at me, but what about Sam? Won't he be mad?"

"Sam mad at you for scoring is a gig in Las Vegas where his biggest fan is?...Yeah I doubt it. He'll probably even buy you a fruit basket when he finds out." Dean chuckled as he lightly placed a kiss on Castiel temple.

Then together the both watched another fifteen more minutes of Dr. Sexy before Castiel turned to Dean and said. "Can I burrow your DVD's?"

Dean just roared with laughter and nodded his head. "Yeah Cas, you sure can." He said in between his laughter before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips.


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey lovelies welcome to the last chapter. There might be more, but right now this is all that there is. I feel that it completed and way longer then i planned. originally in my head it was much sorter and it somehow turned into this. I hope you enjoyed. I know i enjoyed righting this piece. It was so light compaired to 'What Defines Them'. It was nice a change. Sadly though for a while i will have to go on Hiatus. I have to focus on school...with my two essays and screenplay i need to write. So anyways please Read, Review, and enjoy. _

~Kai

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six: Fly Me to the Moon –Frank Sinatra <strong>

Dean stretched his arms up towards the sky as he finished loading the tour bus. It hadn't taken them all that long to pack things up like he had first predicted. This meant he might be able to spend a little more alone time with Castiel until it was time to take off, where all three of them who be sharing cramped quarters and there was no way Sam would ever let them live it down if they even attempted to get it on. Dean sighed and lifted one more box up the busses steps only to be brushed by Castiel who seemed to be in a hurry to vacate the vehicle.

"Oh sorry." Castiel muttered as he continued in his hurried pace, not even looking back at Dean once. Dean frowned, stored the box, and quickly followed after him. After a few moments Dean realized they were in front of the _Bellagio_'s fountain. Castiel had stopped his hurried pace and was now leaning up against the cement railing staring down into the murky water of the fountain. Castiel hands were together and the back of his thumbs where pressed against his forehead making it look like he was praying or just deep in thought.

Dean watched him intently before he slowly crept over and stood beside him, leaning his shoulder gently against Castiel's. Castiel looked up and locked eyes with Dean. Dean's green irises were boring into him making his feel suddenly nervous. So he looked back down into the depths of the murky fountain. After a few moments of Dean not saying anything Castiel looked up and noticed Dean staring intently at the fountain which show was about to start.

"Look Cas, I know you're upset that we will be back here so often, but I am sure you will come to terms with it and maybe someday you'll enjoy Las Vegas like you should." Dean said suddenly, his eyes never leaving the fountain.

Castiel sighed before letting out a small chuckle. "Coming back here is the least of my worries Dean."

This statement made Dean break his gave from the fountain's performance to give Castiel a look of concern.

Castiel shrugged and continued speaking "I'm just worried that everything that has happened wasn't real and as soon as I leave reality will quickly come flooding back to me and all this will come crashing down on me. Everything in this damn city is too surreal and I can barely stand it." Castiel said as he began to clench his fists upon the cement banister he and Dean were leaning upon.

"What are you so worried about and what could possibly be so surreal?" Dean asked as Castiel casted a quick glance towards the fountain then back over at Dean, his cheeks reddening in the process.

"You." Castiel muttered to the murky water.

"Me?" Dean stammered as if he couldn't believe what Castiel had just said. Then suddenly he started to giggle. "Are you serious Cas? After all of this? That is what you're worried about?"

"Well before we ever even got here you could barely stand me. I am just afraid that when we leave, we'll have to go back to the way we were before. I don't want to go back to where we were before because I like where we are now."

"Cas….Do you still have that ring on your finger? Well it was never in my intention to take it off, so if you're not planning on taking the ring off and I am not planning on taking the ring off then I don't see how we could possibly go back to the way we were before. Please Cas, trust me when I say I am not going to leave you Cas." Dean said gently as he reached out and stroked his thumb over Castiel cheek.

Suddenly the water shot up into the air capturing their attention for a long stunning moment as Frank Sinatra's _Fly Me to the Moon _began to play while the water danced along. During this time Castiel took a quick second to snuggle closer to Dean. They spent the rest of fountain's performance in silence and by the time it finished both of them were smiling in awe.

"That was beautiful. Your brother has excellent taste in fountain chorographers." Dean muttered still completely in awe.

"Yeah, I guess sometimes he's not so bad." Castiel sighed as he gave his shoulders a light shrug.

"Hey wait! I didn't say that. He is still a dumbass ninja turtle, who nearly blacklisted our band. That is not something I can easily forgive. Not to mention he also kidnapped you." Dean snapped and Castiel just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but he let me go, and, I never felt like I was in any danger. Really irritated, but not scared. Though he did make Gabriel seem a whole lot scarier then he actually was." Castiel mumbled as he thought about it.

Dean let out an exasperated breath "Cas!"

"Don't 'Cas' me Dean. He is still my brother and really deep down I actually care about that little bitch."

"Cas."

"Dean, I said don't…"

Castiel words were abruptly stopped by Dean capturing his lips upon his own.

"Cas?" Dean muttered softly as he pulled away slightly.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel replied softly.

"I don't want us to get a divorce."

"Well isn't that good because I don't want one either." He returned softly as he planted a soft kiss upon the corner of Dean's lips.

"Hey you two, it's about time we head out. We only have a few hours to get to where we are going so we can perform our next gig." Sam's voice sounded suddenly making both Dean and Castiel groan.

"By the way, where are we heading to next Sammy?" Dean asked brightly as he thought that maybe getting out of this city would be just what they all needed. They had defiantly gotten more than they had originally bargained for when they arrived in this city. They defiantly dissevered a break from the craziness.

"Reno!" Sam said cheerfully as matching looks of horror spread across Dean and Castiel faces. A break was just out of the question it seemed for the fate of Team Free Will.

"I should have known." Dean mumbled as he gripped Castiel's hand as they strolled back to the bus.

"Your karma is terrible." Castiel chuckled as he gripped Dean's hand tighter.

"It's obviously not all that bad. I snagged you didn't I?" Dean said with a wide smile as they climbed on the bus, the doors shutting behind them.


End file.
